One way to start a birthday
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Ben Daniels is at home with K unit when he gets a call concerning a younger brother figure. Alex. He's in danger! contains K unit, Ben and Alex brotherly bonding and a bit of graphic gore :D read and review please


**This is my first Alex Rider fan so please tell me what you think and how I'm doing. I love the concern shown in Snakehead by Ben and love the brotherly bonding fanfics so I thought I would write one.**

**Special Big Thanks to Fate's Silver Chain for supporting me in this story and also helping me with ideas :D x**

**Please tell me what you think and review**

**I don't own Alex Rider or any of the characters**

**Enjoy **

"Oi! While you're in there would you grab me a beer!" came a shout from the living room.

Eagle headed down the hall to the kitchen and turned back to see Wolf leaning back over the sofa calling out to him.

"I'm not your maid" Eagle cried back.

"You sure look like one" Fox cried back with a small laugh, "make that two beers!"

"You should be getting the drinks Fox, it's your house" Eagle cried back.

"Oh and don't forget to dress in the little black dress with the white frilly apron while you're at it" shouted Wolf ignoring Eagle's previous comment.

"You don't want to see Eagle's hairy legs..." came Fox's voice as Eagle moved further from the sitting room and closer to the kitchen.

Eagle headed to the fridge and started rummaging through. He found some chocolate stashed between some yogurts and some left over Chinese in small containers. He took it out and started eating it as he looked for the beers.

If he was going to have to get the beers he deserved payment in his mind, well payment other than a beer.

It wasn't hard to find the alcohol, Eagle could probably find the stuff with his eyes shut. That just showed how often he was sent to get the beer.

Just as Eagle picked up three beers in his two hand, after placing the last bit piece of chocolate in his mouth, he used his foot to shut the fridge door and started heading back to the hallway which would lead him to the sitting room. Just as he was about to leave, the phone rang.

"Could you get that?" came a shout from the sitting room.

_Probably Fox just too lazy to get it himself_ Eagle thought to himself. He put the beers down on one of the counters and picked up the phone.

"Hewo" he said, his mouth still full of melting chocolate.

"Ben Daniels?" came a female voice. Eagle swallowed the rest of the chocolate in a big gulp realising that this was probably important.

"No, I'll go and get him for you" Eagle said and before waiting for a reply he took the phone from his ear and took it to the living room.

"For you" he said to Fox when he came in. Fox lent backwards on the sofa and twisted his arm in an awkward position so he could reach for the phone as Eagle came closer.

"Hello" he said.

"Agent Daniels" came the female voice.

"Mrs Jones" Ben replied in greeting. The men around Ben went quiet. They all knew the name of the deputy head of MI6 and with Ben so secretive about his work they tried to listen in to the conversation in hopes of finding out something of their mysterious friend.

"There was gun fire near Agent Rider's house," continued Mrs Jones without anymore pleasantries, "his guardian, Jack, was killed but he has gone. He knows the location of your house, does he not?"

"He's been over quite a few times. Do you know where he's heading?" Ben asked. He kept a blank face and tried to keep the emotion out of his voice but he was worried about Alex. They had been on at least 4 missions together. Ben was like a big brother to Alex just as much as Jack had been a big sister to Alex. Heck, Ben had even gotten to know Jack quite well. He was completely on her side about the whole Alex and MI6 thing.

"I suspect he would head to your house. We believe he is being followed and - " Mrs Jones was cut off when there was the sound of a gunshot just a few roads from where Ben's house was.

"I think you're right" Ben said as he stood up. His mobile phone began to ring on one of the cupboards. Ben went over to pick up one of his many hidden guns and was about to dismiss his ringing phone when he saw the caller ID

**Alex Rider**

"I have to go" he said down the house phone. He chucked it on the sofa, picked up his mobile and started heading for the door onto the streets. His old unit followed him. The sound of gunshot and Ben reaching for his gun and also the call from MI6's deputy head had been enough to inform them that trouble was happening.

"Alex!" Ben shouted down the phone.

"Ben, I tried to reach your home phone but -" Alex stopped speaking as a bullet was fired. Ben could hear it ricochet off a wall very nearby the phone

"Never mind" Ben cut in, "where are you?"

"Windsdale Road" Alex shouted through the phone as he dodged yet another bullet.

Outside Ben could now hear all of the bullets that Alex's was trying to avoid.

Windsdale road was literally just around the corner. K unit followed close after Ben wondering what was going on. They could hear the bullets being fired close by and the phone call Ben was having but they had no idea who Alex was.

Just as Ben turned onto Windsdale road he heard the screeching of tires as a black, unmarked van stopped. Ben heard a cry through his phone and then heard as Alex dropped his phone. And a door shut. Seconds later the van started speeding down the road towards them.

"Aim for the tires!" Snake shouted.

None of them needed to be told. They all started aiming but the tires didn't seem to falter.

Ben knew that the tires were bullet proof and so aimed for the driver. He just hoped that they hadn't been smart enough to make their windows bullet proof.

One shot and the driver was dead. The bullet went straight through the glass and into one of the man's eyes and straight through to the seat behind him.

The car swerved slightly and then bashed into a nearby wall. It wasn't going fast enough to damage anything. The spy and the SAS men all ran up to the van with their guns pointed towards the van. There had been no one else with the driver so they went straight to the back of the van.

Snake took a few steps forward and waited until everyone had surrounded the door with their fire arms ready. Snake pulled the door open and jumped back ready to fire at any moment.

Just then two tall men fell out of the van and straight to the floor, both covered in a decent amount of blood. It was hard to say where the wounds were that the blood was coming from because of the darkness around them.

Ben took a few cautious steps forward and prodded the men with his shoe. They were out cold, if not dead. Ben looked back up to the black van just as a fair haired, teenage boy stepped into view. He looked incredibly pale in the darkness of the night.

"Hey Ben" he mumbled and then fell out of the van unconscious. Being a spy had its advantages, one of them being quick reflexes. Before Alex could hit the ground Ben was at his side and held him in his arms.

"Wolf" Ben said in a commanding voice, "take my phone, back pocket, and phone caller 'mum'"

Wolf looked slightly taken aback by being given such an order but proceeded to do as he was told. Ben was too worried about the boy in his arms to notice Wolf's slight hesitation.

"Tell her that Windsdale road needs a cleanup duty and we have Alex." Ben continued, "Eagle, help me take Alex back to the house, Snake, rush ahead and open the door, find a surface or a bed, anything and get the med kit out"

Both men looked at each other in confusion and went to do their jobs. Wolf had phoned up the caller ID 'mum' by now.

"Jones here" were the first words said over the line. Wolf then proceeded to tell Mrs Jones what Ben had told him to say.

Meanwhile Ben and Eagle had arrived back at the house and were hoisting Alex onto the long coffee table in the sitting room. Snake had already cleared the beer bottles away.

Silently Snake did an inspection of Alex and found several cuts along his bare arms and there were several rips in his shirt. Moving to the lower part of his body he found a small but long blade stabbed just above the boy's hip. It had been harder to see this in the dark but with the lights on around him Snake could see that the knife had been pushed in and dragged along, creating a large, deep cut.

"I will need to have his shirt removed and then we're going to have to take the knife out. After that I need you to go into another room so that I have more space to move.

Ben nodded and helped remove Alex's shirt. Wolf had just entered and they all saw the maze of scars both fresh and old on the young boy's chest. Also, just centimetres from his heart was a bullet wound and on the opposite hip where Alex hadn't been stabbed was another bullet wound. This one looked fresher than the last.

Snake then instructed the men to leave and they all sat in the kitchen either on chairs or on work surfaces. All waiting for Snake to come out of the room.

After ten minutes Wolf spoke up.

"I know that boy but I can't remember where" he said quietly. Eagle looked up at him and gave a small nod of agreement. Ben, on the other hand, had found that the small patch of blood on his shoe where he had prodded the other men was far more interesting.

"You know the boy don't you Fox?" Wolf asked. He realised that he was getting no response and raised his voice, "Ben?"

"Huh" said Ben as he became aware of those around him making noise.

"You know him don't you?" Wolf asked again. Ben nodded.

"Do we know him?" Eagle asked curiously. Once again Ben nodded.

"How?" asked Wolf. Before Ben could answer Snake came in and went straight over to the sink to clean his hands.

Ben got up and was about to ask how Alex was when Snake put up a hand to stop him.

"He's stable" he said, "I've stopped the blood from his knife wound from flowing too much and patched up his other cuts. He came back to consciousness for a few seconds before dosing off again. He opened his eyes and they started darting around the room taking in every single aspect within 5 seconds, just like you do Fox when you enter a room. He then looked at me and said 'Snake?'. How did he know who I was and why does he have all those scars? I'm mainly curious about the bullet wounds. Why do I recognise him? And why does he have the trait of a spy"

Every member of K unit now watched Ben as if they were hawks.

"I guess I kind of have to tell you" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hoped he didn't get in trouble for this, "In answer to your questions. Yes, you do know him. He came to Brecon Beacons for a fortnight when he was 14, he was allocated in our unit. Wolf, you then met him a few months later on his..." Ben started mumbling to himself, "second mission at Point Blanc academy. He has all those scars from various missions. The bullet wound above his heart he got when he was 14. Scorpia is all I can really say without breaking the OSA and then there is the one above his hip. He got that about just over a month ago. We were in Florida on a mission and he took a bullet for me"

K unit just gawked at him. Even in his worried state, Ben had to stop himself from laughing. His unit were all doing brilliant impressions of fish right now.

"That, that's Cub, isn't it?" asked Wolf breaking the silence. Ben nodded.

There was a noise coming from the living room and Ben left K unit to absorb the information. They came back to the real world quite quickly and ran in after Ben.

Ben came in and found Alex half on and half off of the table.

"Ow" he moaned as he tried, and failed, to either get all onto the floor or fully onto the table. His mind was to confused to choose.

"Alex" Ben cried and helped the boy onto the table.

"Ben?" Alex asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm here" Ben said. He put a hand on Alex's head, "how you feeling?"

Alex looked up at Ben with a look that said 'seriously?'

Ben laughed. K unit stood there just looking at the boy. He didn't seem to register that he had been hurt or anything.

Alex noticed the company behind Ben.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"Um..." they all said waving their hands to give mini waves, none too sure what to say.

"Ben" Alex said turning his attention to the man near him, "Jack's gone"

The last bit came out in a whisper. Alex tried to blink back the tears but unsuccessfully.

"I know" Ben said in a soothing voice. Alex sat up slightly despite the pain and Ben pulled him into a hug. Alex let the tears fall. He just didn't care anymore.

"First my parents" Alex said in a muffled voice in Ben's shoulder. K unit instantly were taken aback. His parents were dead? "Even if I didn't know them. Then Ian, then Ash, no matter how much of a traitor, then Jack"

"I know" Ben said rubbing circles into the boy's back.

"Please don't go away Ben" Alex said, "you're all I have left for family"

Alex went quiet after that but Ben could still feel the warm tears seeping through his shirt so he knew that Alex was still awake. K unit stood in the doorway; no one was sure how to react. Alex's words rang in all of their heads but mainly Ben's. Alex had thought of him as family. This just made Ben grip onto Alex even tighter.

Finally the tears stopped and Alex pulled out of the hug with red puffy eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Quarter past midnight" Eagle replied. Alex gave a small humourless laugh.

"One way to start a birthday" he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

For on that day Alex was turning 16. He had been a spy for two years with 13 missions, 4 assassination attempts, 2 bullet wounds and a rising number of deaths surrounding him.

**So please tell me what you think. I have low self esteem so think it's crap but I have been told that one always thinks that their own work is crap, only other people can say otherwise. So I want to know the trust.**

**Was it good? Bad? Or just plain ugly?**

**Also, if you want to give me suggestions for another Alex Rider story you want written, feel free to write it in a review or PM me :D**


End file.
